Morey's Cider Stand
by DamagedCargo
Summary: "Let's take a trip to Morey's!"


"Riza! Riza, come outside you silly little girl!" A woman from outside the Hawkeye house yelled.

"I'm coming mommy!" A little girl with shoulder length blonde hair and wearing a white coat and matching booties ran down the stairs of the house to greet her mother wearing a matching outfit.

"Well don't you look adorable," her mother bent down to hug her small child, "I sure do have a great sense of style don't I?"

"Silly mommy! Daddy picked out this outfit!" Riza jutted out her lower lip and widened her brown eyes. "Don't lie mommy."

Emily smiled, "Fine, you got me." She poked at Riza's small tummy and Riza giggled in response. "We should start raking leaves now shouldn't we?"

"Yay! Let's rake leaves~" Riza yelled running toward a tree with a large rake leaning against it and picking it up with glee. The sudden weight made the little girl wobble but soon regained balance as her mother approached. Emily picked up the smaller rake meant for her daughter and chuckled. For a while Emily allowed her daughter rake with the larger rake until it started to be physically straining on the tiny girl. Panting Riza sat down in the browning grass and sighed. "I gave up so quickly mommy…" Riza frowned and looked to the ground defeated.

"It's alright Riza. You are a tough little girl, for only five; that is," Emily took her daughter's larger rake and traded it for her smaller rake. "You really are strong; you're going to grow up to be a real fighter one day."

The pair continued to rake the red, orange and yellow leaves into a giant pile, leaving a smaller separate pile on the side. In about thirty minutes the entire yard was clear of leaves and there was only one last thing to do.

"Daddy's gonna be mad if we do this mommy…" Riza trailed off, Emily only smiled at her daughter's responsible remark.

"It's okay Riza, mommy will always overrule daddy."

Emily and Riza walked a few yards away from the smaller pile of leaves and joined hands through their thick wool mittens. Then they took off racing toward the pile and jumped with a loud thud. Leaves sprawled out from all directions floating gently through the air and landing in Riza and Emily's hair. They couldn't help but smile and laugh. Emily wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her onto her lap. "I love you so much Riza," Emily smiled and her daughter and kissed her cheek a few times. Riza squealed with delight and giggled trying to get out of her mother's ticklish grasp.

"Mommy! Mommy! You're tickling me!" Riza giggled and ran away from her mother. "Come on mommy! Let's go to Morey's Cider Stand!"

Emily stood up from the pile and walked toward her daughter taking her by the hand, "Anything you want Sweetie! I took the day off just to spend the day off with you; I'll do anything you want today! It's our special day!" Riza smiled at her mother's enthusiastic response.

They walked thought the town looking at the various stores and people until they reached their destination. Morey's Cider Stand was a small outdoor family run cider business that sold apple cider and other various treats. Riza and Emily stood on the line and then ordered. Riza ordered hot apple cider with cinnamon cookies while Emily ordered hot apple cider with an apple flavored croissant. The pair sat down at one of the many couches scattered around a roaring fire. Riza snuggled close to her mother and took a sip of the warm liquid. It was so good; Riza closed her eyes, yawned and quickly fell asleep on her mother's shoulder.

* * *

Riza suddenly woke up and yawned. An arm wrapped around her waist and kissed her shoulder, "Hey Riza, what are you doing up? Its 2 am." That voice belonged to her dark haired husband, Roy.

"Oh, I was dreaming about mom…" Riza trailed off. Roy knew talking about her mother was a touchy subject due to her mother's early death. "We used to rake leaves and then get apple cider…" Riza continued. "She was such a good mother to me."

Roy sat up with her and smiled, "I know Riza, I know. The apple cider stand, which one was it?"

"It was Morey's Apple Cider Stand, I think." Riza stated rubbing her eyes. "Why?"

Roy smiled, "How about you take the day off tomorrow. Go take Mae to the Cider Stand tomorrow, she would love that."

Riza smiled, "That's a wonderful idea Roy, we can do all of the things I did with my mother as a kid." They kissed goodnight and went back to sleep, unknowing of the figure standing outside their window, glancing in at the couple.

It was Emily. "You really turned out to be a wonderful mother Riza, didn't you?"

**I always wanted to do this type of thing with my mother. Maybe one day. **

**Thanks for reading and please do review!**


End file.
